There's A Cost To Love
by mMmCandymMm
Summary: Four girls get transferred to Domino High and meet up with the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. Two falls in love, one gets heart broken, the other is left alone and the adventure ensues.


***Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh***  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
It was my first day in a new class after I transferred from my other school to Domino High. Well I'm not the only one who get transferred. My friends, Sataka, Joyee, and Kelly were all transferred to different classes but luckily in the same school.   
  
I looked down at the paper in my hand:  
  
  
  
0 Period RM 210-Science   
  
I was near Rm 210. When I came in the classroom, I looked around. Every seat was filled except for one seat and immediately I knew I was late on the first day of my new class. Every one was staring at me. I think I was looking stupid.  
  
Way ta go Yuki....nice way to start in a new school. Every in my class is probably gonna think I'm looking like a fool. I felt like slapping myself on the face!  
  
I managed to say something. "Uh sorry, I'm late. I'm Yuki Kenjitsu."  
  
"Oh. So you're the new student. Go sit down in back of Sataka. Sataka, please raise your hand." the teacher said. Boy, the 'Oh' she said was sorta sarcastic. I don't think this is a good sign....  
  
While I was walking to my seat, the teacher added, "By the way, Yuki, I'm Miss Himura, and welcome to the class."   
  
I turned around to her and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Geez, I guess the new day is turning out not bad...Miss Himura is pretty nice and Sataka and I are in the same class.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sataka's POV  
  
I smiled at Yuki while she walked pass me. Yuki smiled back. She finally came! Sheesh, and I thought she was gonna be absent. We're lucky that we're put in the same class. Joyee and Kelly were in different classes. Poor them.  
  
When Yuki finally settled down, Miss Himura continued on her lesson. Pretty boring, reviewing about 3rd grade stuff in Domino High. I wasn't even listening to her talking. I was drawing in the back of my science notebook. When suddenly a voice calls my name...  
  
"Sataka would you please explain what is symbiosis?" Miss Himura asked me.  
  
So I started explaining. She kept asking questions once in a while and I just answered it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joyee's POV  
  
I was assigned to sit behind Yugi Moto in Ms. Bosco's English class. Yugi Moto looks sorta cute with his eyes and stuff. Every once in a while during class, I looked at Yugi from the back. He is so....don't know how to explain it. But I know that the comment on him is gonna be good...  
  
During class, Ms. Bosco talked about us pairing up with a partner and do a 10 page report about Charlotte Bronte. God! She's so hard. Other teachers never give out projects on the first day! But too bad it isn't the first day of school though. I'm actually in a middle of a school semester.  
  
Since Ms Bosco didn't want people go around and pick partners, she told us to write our names in a piece of paper. She collected them and put them in a box. One by one she picked two piece of paper out and read the names out.  
  
  
  
"Joyee and.... Yugi!"  
  
"Anna and....Jack!"  
  
And she goes on. BORING!  
  
I kept looking at Yugi when Ms. Bosco made us partners.   
  
Hmmm...how would Yugi Moto be like anyways? I hope it goes well. Cuz I kinda like him now. Its sorta hard to explain...hmmm should I say, its love at first sight?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kelly's POV  
  
Ok Ok Ok! Face it Kelly, you're screwed! Being caught passing notes around in the first day of class. Fweak Mrs. Smith, my CT teacher. She so mean. She is making me write 'I will not pass notes in Mrs. Smith's class' 50 times! Boy, is she evil! And I'm only up to the 40th one now.  
  
In 5 minutes, I was finished.  
  
"I'm finished, Mrs Smith!" I yelled out loud holding the paper up.  
  
Everyone was looking at me. I looked like a 2nd grader like that! How am I every gonna get to know these people and be my friends?  
  
"Ok. One second." She was coming over to my desk. As she was putting a check on the paper, she looked at me and said, "I hope you learned your lesson."  
  
Geez, even her look is evil. I don't know exactly how I'm gonna spend the rest of my year here in Domino High with HER as one of my main subject teachers. I wonder how are Yuki, Sataka and Joyee's classes going.I doubt they are in trouble like me!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how's the first chapter? I do not accept flames but I do accept tips and advice to make this story better! 


End file.
